Growing a Little Almeida
by ShirleyTemple24
Summary: A fluffy, preggers!Michelle one-shot. With their little one now on the way, Tony and Michelle get to experience a couple staples of pregnancy. Post-season 4. The first of three in the "Growing a Little Almeida" series.


**GROWING A LITTLE ALMEIDA**

The smell of bacon grease filled the kitchen and Michelle didn't look very good. Lately certain foods gave her this look that was an easy sign she'd be detoxifying her body of it soon. Even the smell of it. Tony turned off the stove. Apparently bacon would have to be added to the list of foods that were taboo in the house for the next few months.

"Are you okay, honey?" Tony asked her considerately, wanting to take good care of his new mommy-to-be.

Michelle brought her fingers to her forehead and rubbed it, shutting her eyes tightly. "Uhh, I'm just a little, umm... I think it's the bacon. The smell isn't really agreeing with my stomach."

Tony tilted his head and laid caring eyes upon her. Seeing his wife sick struck compassion on him. He wanted to do as much as he could for her and their baby. He took the few steps over to where she sat at the kitchen table in her pajamas. Her hair still held its morning mess of curls and her cheeks were flushed. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them tenderly. "Do you want me to get you anything? Juice? Tea?"

"Sure. I'll take some tea."

"A'right. I'll get that right up for ya." He bent down and kissed her cheek. A faint smile appeared on her lips and she squeezed his hand as he left her side. "Are you hungry for anything?" He grabbed a mug and a peppermint tea bag from the cabinet. Peppermint had quickly become Michelle's favorite since she'd started growing a little Almeida.

"Mmm, not right now. But I'm sure I'll be hungry for something later." Fatigue was conveyed through her voice. She'd had a rough couple nights with the new experiences of sickness and exhaustion. Tony had been great, though. Always asking her if she was doing okay, if she needed anything, helping her out with stuff around the house. Fortunately the mood swings hadn't struck too hard- yet. But the infamous cravings had started coming and Tony was always making a trip to here or there for whatever the baby was asking for at the moment.

He set the steaming cup of tea in front of Michelle and took a seat next to her with a plate of eggs, toast, and not bacon. His hand made a few smooth circles on her back and she smiled at him a little fuller this time. "Thank you sweetheart."

He took his hand from her back and brushed strands of hair from her face, just smiling back at her and admiring her countenance. He couldn't wait to see her be a mom.

The first few bites of his food made their way into his mouth as Michelle took a couple sips of tea. Tony noticed her slow, tentative movements and knew it was only a matter of time before-

Michelle abruptly jumped up from her seat and headed toward the bathroom. Tony looked down at his plate and pushed it to the side. He heard Michelle fling the door open down the hall and the clanking of the toilet seat.

He stood up from his chair and made his way over to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. Morning sickness was a normal thing, he knew, but it had just begun happening lately and they were both still getting used to the whole thing. He may have been a little over-indulgent with her, but he wanted to be the kind of husband that was there for his wife and child in everything- even the little things. Not only did he owe it to her after everything they'd been through, but he was completely consumed with love for her. And he really just wanted her to be healthy and okay; that was the most important thing to him.

There she was, head practically in the toilet, releasing herself of the toxins of pregnancy. Her bushy curls were all over the place so he appeared behind her and took them all up in his hands, holding them back while she finished vomiting. He stroked his fingers through her hair gently and held a steady hand on her back, reassuring her that he was right there behind her. "Ahh Michelle, are you okay, baby?"

She just nodded her head up and down while taking a breath. Just as quickly, she was back to purging. Tony continued to hold back her hair and soothe her, smoothly brushing her back, shoulders and arms with his fingertips.

Once Michelle's vomit session had appeared to come to an end, she sat back from the toilet on her knees and took a deep breath. She exhaled and grabbed the wet towel Tony held in his hand for her. "You alright? I'm gonna go get you some water, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She stood up and walked over to the sink to clean up while Tony patted her shoulder and then disappeared from the room. Seconds later he was back at her side with a glass of cool water. She took it from him slowly. "Thank you, honey."

He kissed her temple and put is arms around her waist, squeezing her close- but being careful not to squeeze too tight- as she examined herself in the mirror and took small sips of liquid. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, Tony, really. You know, this throwing up thing is normal for pregnancy. It's supposed to happen." She smiled at him and her eyes willed him to understand that everything was really okay.

"I know, I know. I just wanna make sure you're good. And the baby and everything is good."

A faint sound, almost a giggle, came from her and she pressed her lips on his forehead. "I know you do. We have you taking care of us, of course we're good."

He smiled at her with that crooked grin of his and the affection from his eyes penetrated her as he traced her eyebrow with his thumb. "I love you so much." His lips met her nose with a buoyant kiss. "I can't have you feeling crappy now, sweetheart. I gotta take good care of my babies."

Her eyes sparkled at that. "I love you, too."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll take a shower now."

"Alright." He pecked her lips then gave her shoulder a squeeze and left the room.

~~~~

When Michelle got out of the shower and dressed she found Tony in front of the TV watching a typical Saturday baseball game. He glanced up at her. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She shook her towel over her still wet hair. "I'm kind of in the mood for something."

"What are ya in the mood for?"

"Uhh, barbecue chips." She looked at Tony with a sweet, childlike grin. "Those sound so good right now."

"Barbecue chips?" Tony chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Well we should get you some then, shouldn't we? Want me to run to the store? We need some stuff for dinner anyway."

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

Tony stood up and eliminated the distance between him and Michelle. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Do you want anything else?" He grabbed his keys and wallet.

"No, I think that's all the little one wants right now." She kissed his lips and took his chin between her thumb and crooked index finger. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and returned her kiss. "Anything for you, Michelle." He said it in a playful tone even though he meant it entirely; he really would do anything for her. And he'd proved it more than once. "Okay I'll see ya in a bit. Don't be afraid to get comfortable and wait for me on the couch."

She smiled and agreed. "Okay, Tony, I'll do that."

When he came back from the store, Michelle had done just as Tony had mentioned. He found her sitting with her legs up on the couch, folded under her, watching the same baseball game on TV.

After dropping the few grocery bags in the kitchen, he met her in the living room. "Got you and the kid your barbecue chips." He handed her an extra large bag of barbecue Lays and plopped down next to her.

"Woah, big bag." She pulled it open and didn't waste any time sticking her hand in to grab a handful of the crispy slivers.

"Well I thought this would cover you 'til your next craving for something else." He reached his hand in the bag and grabbed a few chips for himself.

Michelle spoke with a full mouth. "Mmmm. Yum. Just what I needed. Thanks sweetheart."

He took his free hand and set it on Michelle's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "You're watching baseball?"

"I just switched it back for you when you got home. Figured you'd want to get back to the game."

Tony discreetly smiled at the gesture. Gosh, she was going to be such a good mother. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and massaged it. "How are ya feelin'?"

"I'm good, Tony." Her reassuring smile found him and her eyes said that he could stop worrying about her so much. But he knew she still needed to be doted on. She needed to feel secure and pampered. And anyways, he could never just stop worrying about her, even if he tried.

"Just makin' sure. Knowing you, you won't tell me if you're not."

"I'll make sure to tell you then, kay? If I'm not okay. I promise." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Just worry about giving your baby some love."

"Aww, do you need some love, Michelle?" He nuzzled her head and kissed her curls.

Her head rolled back as she laughed at his playing. "Not me, your other baby." She took his hand and placed it on her still small belly.

"Ahh, well I got plenty of love for the both of ya." He smoothed one hand over her stomach and, with his other, pulled her cheek strongly into his lips, making a smacking sound.

Michelle embraced the kiss and grinned. She chomped down on another chip and affectionately rubbed the hand of Tony's that rested on her stomach. "Good."


End file.
